Passionate AMOUR at Hogwarts Highschool
by ginnyhairry
Summary: Ginny loses something important to her, but finds true love? Ginny Weasely Harry Potter HarryGinny GinnyHarry GW HP harryxginny If you read this, even if you hate it REVIEW. DON'T JUST SIT THERE FREELOADING. You don't even need an account! R and R NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so no flames please! If you want your oc in the story, describe them in your review!**

I ran cursing my younger brother for turning off my alarm clock._I am going to be late!_I thought, while chewing on the piece of toast in my mouth.

It was my first day going to Hogwarts high. Running across the street ignoring the oncoming cars, I managed to make it to homeroom with only one

injury – my brand new pink purse was ripped at the seams. " Ah!" I yelped when I noticed it, tears brimming in my amber orbs. Worst of all –

I'd lost my lucky charm! It was given to me by my a mysterious kid when I was 7 years old. All I remember were the few words he had said: "It'll

save your life someday." He had emerald eyes, and soft midnight hair. I never got his name.

ASS I sat down I spotted my 2 best friends, Luna ,and "Hermi". Luna was wearing a blue mini skirt with pink polka dots on the border of it ,and

nude pantyhose (now that she was older she dropped the weirdo look) along with hot pink boots that went to her knees

with a 3 inch heel ,and a white tank top with a purple embroidered rose on the left shoulder ,and a matching pair of earrings shaped like Nargels. Hermione was wearing fancier attire, a dress fit for a princess with beaucoup de pearls. Her light

brownhair, French braided, was held back by

a clip with real or realistic diamonds. Out of the corners of my tearful eyes, I noticed Draco Malfoy drooling over her. " Hey, May! What's wrong?"

she asked innocently, her glossy lips pulling into a frown. "Yeah, May, spill." Demanded Luna. Her personality remained as fiery as my hair. "My

lucky charm is gone!" I whined, pouting. "LIKE THE BREAKFEST CEREAL??" shouted Donny the class dope, and elf. "NOOOOOOO!!" I burst out crying, "No

one could understand what I'm going through !!" I sobbed. Then HE entered the room.

I could remember his face even though it has been seven years.. His face has grown more pronounced with masculine curves ,and his lips fully

kissable, his hair like feathered onyx colored silk fallen from heaven , it glowed against his perfectely pale neck ,and his out fit a simple t-shirt with

a black stripe and fashionable faded jeans with black vans poking**(A/N like wow!!)**out. At the bottom. His eyes were the color of freshly

cut green grass shinning in the moonlight ,and fresh with dew.

I stumbled backward and fell against the nearest desk, sending important documents fluttering to the floor. He was the one who had given me

the lucky charm. His eyes locked with mine for a brief instant, and flicked to the teacher. The previously mentioned homeroom teacher, Proffesor Severus Snape glared at

me. " Return to your seat, Ms. Weasely." He commanded. My face glowed red and I stumbled to my seat. I felt everyone's eyes upon me as the

professor took attendance. The rest of the day was a nightmare. I couldn't find any of my classes, was sneered at by most everyone, and forgot

my umbrella. At the end of the day, as I stood under the awning watching the rain fall, I couldn't take it anymore. I cried. Like a waterfall.

Then, a shadow fell over me.

**Cliffy!! Review if you have a heart!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Michaek4HPGW, AnimalAddictions, and David Fishwick,**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!**

**You guys roc!! d('o')b XD**

**If you want your oc in the fanfic just put their description in your review**

Ginny was wearing was wearing a tight leopard pink mini skirt, with rhinestones ,and cute pink rose patterned flip-flops

,and a tight, hot, sexy, inconspicuous, leather trench coat WITHOUT ANY SHIRT UNDERNEATH!!

**(but the zipper was done so it wasn't like "m" rated)**

,andshe wore eleven bangels on her porcelain-tone wrist.

Her fiery locks were plaited in a avant gard fashion.

These pretty pigtails were held in place by two matching barettes with faux ladybugs.

Her lips, covered with a fine layer of purple gloss, puckered like her despaired soul.

Actually that was a lie since it was raining she changed in the ladies to a more appropriate ensemble.

She wore loose fishnet stockings that bunched attractively at her delicate ankles. Her gauchos, made of pleated silken leather, fell just above her knees.

Her arms were crossed against her generous bosom, covering her low-cut raincoat.

It had a printed of a Hippogriff.

She liked them, a lot. She always had wished they were real. But, she was only an ordinary highschool girl.

As a matter of fact, her hat was a Hippogriff too, made of a rainproof material of course

. Her hair was still plaited, BUT she changed the barettes to Nargels, the same design as her friend Luna's.

Actually, they were Luna's but Ginny stole them because she was a bit of a closet kleptomaniac.

THEN SHE NOTICED THE SHADOW

**Cliffy!! Review if you have a heart!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

little cheese, AnimalAddictions,

**THANK YOU AGAIN**

**Sorry about the short chapter!! (;.;)**

Ginny looked up, holding back a sob and was startled to see her childhood savior, now

know to be HARRY POTTER.

She gasped childishly. His striking gaze held deep meaning. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm.

Ginny was so shocked, she didn't do anything.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I know about your problem. I can help you

find it, because it's a life or death situation for both of us now.

I'm being followed. Just walk straight ahead and don't look back."

Ginny did as she was told, blush creeping up over her button nose.

Harry was so close, and holding her arm!!!

They approached and crossed a 5 way intersection swiftly.

They had been walking for a long time now.

They came across a creek, quickly rising because of the downpour. Harry and Ginny were

already soaked

. However, she did not notice, since she was so preoccupied with the scent of Harry's

Cologne ( Mandrake pheromone ©)

. It reminded her of times long past. His teal eyes locked with her amber ones, and he

stepped forward. She was so scared, she spun around.

BIG MISTAKE REDHEAD,

because she saw a gang of sexy nurses with chainsaws. They wore bandages over their

eyes, and a dark aurora surrounded the very air around them. One smirked, and stepped

forward slightly. Ginny fainted. She had a slight feeling of falling, as she fell to the creek

below.

**Cliffy!! Review if you have a heart!**


End file.
